


Tall Tales (Bring You Short Replies)

by lost_spook



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Meme, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: Georgie's been busy while Adam's been away...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Georgina Jones - apocalypse, from the Ersatz Genremixer.

“No,” said Adam. “Absolutely not! Miss Jones, how many times must I ask you to remain at home, out of harm’s way?”

Georgie put her hands on her hips. “Hey, if I’d stayed home last week when you went off on holiday, the world might have ended!”

“That was not in fact a holiday – and telling tall tales will hardly persuade me to change my mind.”

Georgie resorted to desperate measures, grabbing hold of Simms as he passed in an attempt to retrieve the tea things before she knocked them over. “It’s not a tall tale! It’s true. Ask Simms!”

“Strange as it may sound,” said Simms, “Miss Jones isn’t lying. If only she were! Has my hair gone white just remembering it?” He gave a theatrical shudder.

Georgie cast a glance over him and screwed up her nose. “Not any more than usual. Look, you remember Lady Haynes – the one you were trying to help before you swanned off. Which wasn’t on, by the way, even if it wasn’t a holiday. You could at least have sent a postcard or left a note.”

“Lady Haynes?” said Adam. “Yes, of course. It was in search of her missing husband that I went to Scotland. Alas, I am still in the dark on the matter. I fear the worst.”

Georgie exchanged a look with Simms. “Well, that’s not surprising. I expect she was fibbing to get you out of the way. Probably never even had a husband. What she _did_ have was a great big dirty bomb.”

“Miss Jones, please! That is entirely preposterous! Besides, however would a lady like that obtain such a thing?”

Simms gave a cough. “I believe she was behind several bank robberies, which allowed her to get her hands on the sort of cash required for the raw materials. And contacts in the right places.”

“And then she built it, you see.” When Adam looked even more disbelieving, Georgie heaved an impatient sigh. “Women _can_ , you know, these days. Well, actually, even in your day there were some pretty fab female inventors. And Lady Haynes is one of our top physicists, except she kept getting passed over for men who weren’t half as clever as she was.”

“Life, always so unfair,” chimed in Simms. “Seems to have turned her bitter.”

Georgie gave an emphatic nod. “So she built the bomb to prove a point, only then she decided she might as well explode it since she’d made it. I mean, nobody could argue with that, could they? Right under the Cambridge University science department. And she said she had others to follow – one in the Isle of Wight, for starters.”

“Miss Jones –”

“Boom!” said Georgie, throwing up her arms, sending the tea tray flying out of Simms’s arms and doing the crockery no favours. “Or at least, it would have been if yours truly hadn’t got to the off-switch in time. I did have help from Simms. He knocked out Lady Haynes when she was waving that gun at me.”

Adam cast a wary glance at Simms.

“Very hard head she had,” said Simms and winced. “I think I might have broken something. Ow.”

“So, you see,” said Georgie, “I can manage just fine investigating things without you and there’s no need for you to make me stay at home.”

Adam shook his head. “I don’t know what has got into the pair of you, but my mind is made up regardless. You, Simms – I will require dinner at eight. You, Miss Jones, will be going home this instant. Honestly, you cannot expect me to believe that a fine woman like Lady Haynes was plotting to destroy the world – or even Cambridge, or the Isle of Wight!”

“Yes,” said Georgie with a sigh, “I suppose you’re right – that _was_ too much to hope for, wasn’t it?”


End file.
